kamu, sofa, dan selimut
by kindovvf
Summary: Figur Solomon di sofa hampir membuat ia terantuk kusen pintu. SoloShe AU.


magi (c) shinobu ohtaka. tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari fanfiksi ini.  
ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Wedding Bell** - **Depapepe**. lagu yang sangat menghangatkan hati TuT

* * *

 **kamu, sofa, dan selimut**  
kindovvf

* * *

Sheba mendapati Solomon tidur di sofa malam itu.

Mereka baru saja pulang dari luar kota. Lima jam lebih berkendara mungkin menyedot stamina Solomon sampai ambang batas. Sheba memerhatikan bagaimana kelopak mata Solomon layu pelan-pelan, curi-curi terkatup di sela lampu merah, satu-dua kuapan sambil memasukkan persneling. Walau begitu, pikir Sheba sambil mengulum permen jahe yang diletakkan di dashboard, Solomon mampu mempertahankan fokus selama mobil meluncur di jalan. Setidaknya sejauh ini. Sheba sudah tiga kali menawarkan diri bertukar duduk, tapi Solomon kukuh bilang dia tidak terlalu mengantuk dan sanggup menyetir sampai rumah. Sheba mengatainya keras kepala.

"Biar aku yang menyetir."

"Tidak."

"Solomon, kau mengantuk."

"Iya."

"Jadi, ayo gantian."

"Hampir sampai."

"Masih satu jam lagi, kan?"

"Hampir sampai."

Sheba mengalah. Dia baru mulai mengoceh tentang awas saja jika Solomon meleng dan menabrak, ketika Solomon tersentak dan mobil mereka hampir menyerempet seorang pejalan kaki. Mata Solomon mengerjap-ngerjap menatap kaca depan, kentara bersyukur punya refleks tanggap. Sheba berteriak Solomon harus pindah jok sekarang juga atau mobil ini akan memakan korban jiwa di perempatan berikutnya. Solomon terpaksa menurut. Lima menit setelah Sheba memegang setir dan Solomon mengenyakkan diri di jok samping Sheba, lelaki itu sudah lelap. Sheba menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. Apalagi Solomon dapat tidur walau tubuhnya tegak begitu. Kalau Sheba, dia harus menyandarkan kepala ke jendela dulu.

Mereka sampai di rumah pukul delapan lebih sedikit. Sheba membunyikan klakson satu kali. Aladdin muncul dari dalam rumah, mengenakan celana jins dan jaket, kainnya kusut dan berlipat-lipat tanda dipakai tidur. Mungkin habis bepergian dan tidak segera ganti baju. Dia berjalan cepat membuka pintu garasi.

Sheba menyomot wafer terakhir dari bungkusan di atas dashboard. Ia membuka pintu mobil sambil meraih bungkusan yang telah kosong. Solomon keluar terakhir, matanya sudah terbuka penuh sejak seperempat jam terakhir.

Solomon tengah mencopot sepatu di ruang tamu. Sheba meregangkan tangan dan kaki yang lama tertekuk. Aladdin sudah membawa tas oleh-oleh ke dapur, Sheba samar mendengar bunyi keresak plastik dan bunyi kursi bergeser tiba-tiba, lalu Aladdin yang mengaduh. Aladdin pasti tersandung kaki kursi. Sheba mendengarkan apakah akan ada suara barang-barang berjatuhan, ternyata tidak. Entah apa yang dilakukan Aladdin kali ini. Sheba hanya mendengar suara barang-barang ringan diletakkan di meja, dan denting sendok bertemu bagian dalam gelas.

Sheba menoleh ke arah Solomon. Tersenyum geli mendapati mata Solomon terpejam, tubuh bersandar pada punggung sofa. Mereka berangkat pukul enam pagi tadi, sampai di rumah ibu Solomon pukul sebelas, dan pulang pukul tiga sore. Ibu Solomon jatuh sakit. Penyakitnya kambuh enam hari lalu, bersikeras tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Adik bungsu yang tinggal bersama ibu menelepon, waktu itu Sheba yang mengangkat. Solomon hendak pulang malam itu juga setelah diberi kabar, tapi kesibukan menahannya. Niat itu baru tersampaikan hari ini.

Kondisi ibu Solomon sudah membaik, sudah bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan-jalan walau hanya sebentar. Ibu Solomon perempuan yang perkasa. Ngotot tidak mengizinkan Solomon menginap bahkan sejak si anak sulung ganti menghubungi si bungsu, merebut telepon dan menyabdakan ancaman kalau Solomon berani menginap. Mungkin paham kesibukan anaknya. Setelah berdebat selama kira-kira tujuh menit, Solomon menutup telepon dengan ekspresi menyerah. Berkata pada Sheba bahwa Ibu melarang pulang jika ia memaksa menginap, kalau perlu tidak usah pulang sekalian. Raut Solomon waktu itu benar-benar lucu, antara keras kepala dan mati kutu, jadi Sheba menepuk punggungnya dan menyuruh Solomon mengikuti sabda sang ibu. Solomon putuskan setuju. Senyum Sheba meyakinkannya begitu.

"Ibu kejam sekali, anaknya baru datang sudah disuruh pergi," Solomon setengah mengeluh, sore tadi sebelum berpamitan. Sheba masih di dapur bersama adik Solomon dan para keponakan, riang membungkusi makanan. Empat anak Ibu sepakat berkumpul di rumah. Suasana riuh dan ramai sejak siang.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu pulang," jawab ibunya enteng. Solomon mengeluh lagi. Obrolan ibu dan anak itu terhenti ketika salah satu adik Solomon masuk sambil mengacungkan ponsel Solomon yang ditinggal di dapur. Seorang relasi menelepon. Hal itu memperkuat dorongan ibu Solomon menyuruh pulang.

"Mau teh?"

Solomon membuka mata. Bersitatap dengan Sheba sedetik, lalu mengangguk saja. Ia berdiri untuk meletakkan sepatu. Sheba bertanya apa Solomon mau mandi, Solomon menjawab mungkin nanti. Solomon bertanya apa Sheba mau mandi, Sheba mengangguk, sebentar lagi setelah teh jadi. Dia harus pergi menemui editornya dua puluh menit lagi.

"Benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda?" Solomon mengangkat tangan, mengusap tepi wajah Sheba lamat-lamat. Sheba menahan diri tidak memalingkan muka. Walau sudah bertahun-tahun menikah, Sheba masih serasa ingin mencair jika Solomon memberinya sentuhan-sentuhan kecil seperti ini. "Sudah malam."

Jemari Solomon di pipinya terasa dingin. Sheba balas meraihnya. "Tidak, tidak bisa. Harus malam ini. Beres, beres, mungkin kelar pukul sepuluh! Tidur saja, sana."

Solomon menjangkau kepala Sheba. Satu kecup singkat di dahi. Helai-helai rambut merah jambu Sheba terasa halus di sela jemari, berikut wangi sampo stroberi. Solomon jadi ingin sekali memeluk. "Kalau begitu, mandilah duluan."

Dari dapur, dilatarbelakangi suara kucuran air keran, Aladdin meneriakkan teh sudah jadi. Mereka berpandangan sejenak, Sheba tertawa kecil dan Solomon tersenyum. Mereka punya putra berumur empat belas tahun yang pengertian.

Sheba mandi secepat kilat, berhasil menghabiskan waktu hanya lima menit, hendak menghambur ke lemari pakaian tapi mendapati figur Solomon di sofa hampir membuat ia terantuk kusen pintu.

Solomon tidur di depan nyala televisi. Tenang, nyaris tidak bergerak, masih memegang buku di atas perut. Bahkan suara gaduh Sheba saat berupaya menghindari kusen pintu barusan tidak membangunkan Solomon. Sheba mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuk dan jari tengah ke dagu, berpikir-pikir apakah dia perlu mengambil selimut. Perhatiannya teralih sebentar ke layar kaca. Ada berita kerusuhan di liputan malam.

Langkah-langkah Aladdin terdengar menuruni tangga di sisi ruang. Sheba menoleh. Anaknya sudah berganti baju rumah, membawa buku cetak tebal di tangan kiri. Rambut biru warisan sang ayah berantakan seolah habis bergulingan di kasur. Aladdin menguap. "Editor Ibu telepon lagi, lho, barusan."

"Apa katanya?"

"'Saya sudah sampai di kedai'," Aladdin nyengir melihat raut Sheba berubah panik. "Hayo, Ibu telat, ya!" Serta tambahan beberapa ejekan yang sering dilontarkan Solomon, lalu melesat kembali ke kamar sebelum Sheba sempat membela diri. Sheba menghela napas gemas. Ayah dan anak memang sama saja.

Sheba mendengar perutnya berkruyuk. Ternyata makan malam di luar tadi belum cukup membuat ia kenyang. Mungkin dia akan jajan sesuatu yang manis-manis setelah ini. Terang bulan sepertinya enak. Atau jajan asin-gurih pun tak masalah, martabak juga terdengar enak. Masa bodoh Solomon akan mengatai ia terlalu doyan makan, atau rakus, atau dua-duanya, toh Sheba sudah kebal. Lagipula yang bersangkutan sedang tidur. Dia bisa makan dengan damai, ayem, tenteram tanpa gangguan. Sheba melenggang ke kamar tidur.

Perempuan itu keluar dengan tas di bahu dan selimut di tangan. Mantel panjang dipakai karena tidak ingin kedinginan. Terakhir kali ia lupa pakai mantel saat ke luar malam-malam, Solomon menyentil dahinya sebagai peringatan.

Posisi Solomon di sofa belum berubah. Sheba meletakkan buku Solomon di meja rendah. Tidak seberapa tebal tapi judul filosofis di sana terlihat sulit. Ia memegang ujung selimut dan menggelarkannya dalam satu kibasan, bunyinya lebih keras dari perkiraan. Kain selimut melayang turun lamat-lamat, mendarat dengan halus. Sheba menyadari secantik apapun ia mengibaskan selimut dan walaupun itu selimut terpanjang di rumah, tinggi badan Solomon memang kurang ajar. Ujung kaki tidak sampai tertutup selimut. Biasanya Solomon menekuk kaki, tapi tidak saat ini. Betis ke bawah terjulur keluar sofa, dan betapa posisi kepala terlihat sangat tidak enak jika leher nyaris tegak di tangan sofa begitu. Sheba mengganjal kepala Solomon dengan bantal. Berhati-hati agar si empu tidak terbangun.

Lumayan, pikir Sheba puas, tidak dapat menahan diri merasa seperti punya anak lagi.

Sheba mengambil tambahan lima detik mematikan televisi sebelum melesat ke pintu depan. Memakai sepatu, jam tangan dilirik sesekali, dia punya sepuluh menit untuk tepat waktu. Bisa dikejar. Sheba melompat keluar, tangan sigap mengayunkan daun pintu. Tapi ia ingat baru saja mengurusi Solomon yang sedang tidur, maka Sheba mengulurkan tangan panjang-panjang dan berhasil menahan pintu berdebam di detik terakhir.

Sheba mulai memacu kaki berlari. Disambi mengirim pesan singkat bahwa ia sedang dalam perjalanan, banyak salah ketik namun Sheba tak sadar.

Sepanjang jalan, Sheba tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Solomon, yang jarang-jarang ketiduran begitu saja di ruang tengah, adalah pemandangan paling menghangatkan sedunia. Sheba jadi berharap cepat mengantuk dan bisa ikut tidur. Pemikiran itu terdengar begitu konyol sedetik kemudian, jadi Sheba cepat-cepat menghalau.

Dia pasti terlalu banyak makan wafer hari ini.

* * *

a/n: ini keju basi macam apa ya *banting meja*

salam untuk semua penghuni fandom magi! saya kindovvf baru pertama kali nulis di sini, akhirnya bisa menyumbang setelah sekian lama jadi pembaca doang. salam kenal, semuanya! fik ini buat **kak rani** yang telah memberi foto pohon kelapa, yang tulisan2nya selalu sukses jadi moodbooster, yang mbikin saya beneran termotivasi dan bertekad nyumbang arsip soloshe...walau jatuhnya keju plotless begini dan endingnya aneh tapi ya sudahlah *kunyah sendok*

terima kasih sudah membaca!

.

.

(1) lagi kepingin terang bulan (2) any headcanon about solomon's mom, anyone? :]


End file.
